Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), chronic hypoxia, hypertension, and left ventricular hypertrophy and pulmonary hypertension are diseases of the cardiopulmonary system. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), which includes chronic bronchitis and emphysema, is a slowly progressive lung disease caused primarily by smoking In COPD, the lungs are damaged and the airways are partly obstructed, making it difficult to breath and leading to a gradual loss of lung function. Symptoms of COPD include chronic cough, excessive sputum production, low blood oxygen levels and severe disabling shortness of breath. COPD represents the fourth leading cause of death in the United States. Chronic hypoxia (reduction of oxygen supply to the body despite adequate blood flow through the body), hypertension, and left ventricular hypertrophy are related conditions which may be symptomatic of COPD or coincident with COPD.
These serious conditions affect many people, and the primary treatments are merely ameliorative. The primary treatments for COPD include avoidance of irritants such as tobacco smoke and breathing supplemental oxygen. In advanced cases of COPD, lung reduction surgery is sometimes performed, but it is not clear that it helps. There is no known cure for COPD.
An aortocaval fistula (ACF) is a rare clinical condition that can be either spontaneous (80% of the cases), related to abdominal aortic aneurysm, or the result of some trauma such as lumbar disk surgery. It is currently seen as a defect that should be cured with surgery and, possibly, stent-graft implantation in the aorta. Likewise, arterio-venous fistulas are uncommon, and can be caused by trauma or may be iatrogenic (i.e., an unintended result of vascular intervention, as discussed in Ruebben, et al., Arteriovenous fistulas induced by femoral arterial catheterization: percutaneous treatment, 209 Radiology, 729 (1998)). Arteriovenous fistulas are also seen as defects that should be cured with surgery and, possibly, stent-graft implantation.
Contrary to this understanding, an intentionally formed aortocaval fistula appears to be a viable treatment for COPD. Recently, in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/820,169 filed Apr. 6, 2004, entitled Implantable Arteriovenous Shunt Device and listing John L. Faul, Toshihiko Nishimura, Peter N. Kao & Ronald G. Pearl as inventors (the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference), we propose creation of an artificial aortocaval fistula as a treatment for COPD, and we disclose the method of creating the fistula and an implantable shunt for maintaining the aortocaval fistula. In our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/927,704 filed Aug. 27, 2004 (the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference) we disclose a vascular shunt rivet which serves to hold contiguous points of the patient's aorta and inferior vena cava (or other arteries and their associated veins, such as the femoral artery and femoral vein, or the carotid artery and the carotid vein) together and maintain an open flow path from the aorta to the vena cava. The device functions as a rivet, holding the two vessel walls in close proximity, and as a shunt, permitting and maintaining flow from one blood vessel to the other as a treatment for COPD.
The method of treating COPD by creating an artificial arterio-venous fistula and maintaining the fistula with an endoprosthesis may be improved with the addition of mechanisms for adjusting the arterial bypass flow rate to optimum levels. Adjustments to flow may be made to balance the positive effects of injecting oxygenated blood into the venous system with the potential negative effects.